


i love you, and you, and you, and

by invoked_duplicity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking Games, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Molly is an affectionate drunk, Molly just loves his friends a lot, Platonic Cuddling, Prompt Fic, in regards to Nott's drinking habits mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invoked_duplicity/pseuds/invoked_duplicity
Summary: Nott and Molly have a drinking contest. Molly has a lot of feelings when he's drunk.





	i love you, and you, and you, and

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for theres-no-comma on tumblr: 
> 
> "nott & Molly drinking contest- nott's hammered 3/4 drinks in but she's a functional drunk so you can't really tell & she keeps going. Molly has a high tolerance but once he's drunk it's super obvious cuz he gets AFFECTIONATE". I hope you like it :D

### I

Maybe, just maybe, Molly is hammered. 

He won’t admit it, because the tiny shrivel of honor he has is on the line. But all the movement around him is weirdly slowed, his limbs are not as responsive as usual and his clever, clever tongue definitely has issues to form words. 

In front of him sits a small, green goblin, slightly swaying on her chair. Her yellow eyes are as sharp as ever however and she talks as if she barely had two whiskeys. Instead of the nine empty glasses in front of her.

Nott isn’t nearly as drunk as Molly would’ve thought. She is tiny, though apparently that doesn’t diminish her alcohol tolerance. 

Maybe Molly should’ve known, because after all Nott is a functioning alcoholic and she is drunk most of the time. At least a tiny bit. And Molly tries very hard to hide the fact that he can barely sit straight on his chair while all the others lounge around them and watch their drinking contest. Caleb looks amused while his blue eyes rest on Molly’s face. 

“Y’know, Caleb, you have such pretty eyes”, Molly slurs because he just can’t help himself. He started stroking Jester’s hair five minutes ago, because she flopped down beside him at the start of this game, their shoulders touching, her giggles in his ears. 

He just loves all these assholes so much. Yasha sits on his other side and maybe he leans on her shoulder so the bar will stop spinning. 

Drunken Mollymauk Tealeaf just loves people so fucking much. And has to tell them. A lot. 

He watches with interest and drunk delight how Caleb’s face turns bright red. 

“You seem fairly drunk, Mollymauk”, Caleb mutters and starts wringing his hands in his lap. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about. I could dance on this table and do a perfectly stable striptease without falling down.”

Caleb’s eyes get wide and Molly chuckles contently. That is definitely utter bullshit. He’s not even sure if he’s able to get up without toppling over, let alone perform any kind of dance on top of a table. Yasha’s snort beside him tells Molly that she knows exactly how hammered he is. 

“I like drunk Molly”, Jester proclaims while Molly plays with her soft, blue hair. “He fluffs hair and talks funny. Maybe you should drink more. Like, all the time!”

“Maybe we shouldn’t encourage Molly to become an alcoholic”, Fjord suggests with a more or less stern look in Jester’s direction, but she looks so happy about having her hair patted that Fjord’s strict demeanor melts away in a second and he just sighs and presses two fingers to the root of his nose. 

“We still have six to go, Molly”, Nott reminds him. He could swear that there’s an evil kind of glimmer in her huge, yellow eyes, but maybe it’s just his imagination. And how the fuck does she speak without any slur at all? His tongue feels like the slithering snake on the back of his hand. 

He grabs the next glass. 

“We should totally play truth or dare while Molly is hammered”, Jester says and pushes her head against the palm of Molly’s hand. Almost like Frumpkin when he’s patted. 

“Yeah, maybe we should ask him what he secretly thinks about all of us”, Beau suggests. She has her feet up on the table and keeps throwing raisins up in the air just to catch them with her mouth. Molly already knew he hated Beau before he found out that she likes raisins. 

He can only tolerate a certain amount of bullshit and raisins are definitely evil. Evil grape mummies. Molly will not have it. 

“You already know that I hate you, unpleasant one”, he slurs and downs his tenth whiskey. Nott follows suit immediately. 

“Fair point”, Beau says, not at all bothered by his proclamation of dislike. 

“It’s not like you couldn’t ask me that when I’m sober”, Molly says and he stumbles over the words with quite come difficulty. 

“Ok, ok! Molly, what do you think of me?”, Jester chirps, drawing out his name and sliding even closer to his side. Molly takes his head from Yasha’s shoulders and throws an arm around Jester, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She giggles and pokes his cheek. 

“You”, Molly says dramatically, “You are a delight, my dear.”

“You”, he continues and points at Nott, “You’re definitely a menace. But I like you. And I would probably take like… at least two arrows in the chest for you.”

“Aww”, Jester says and hugs Molly while Nott sticks her tongue out between her sharp teeth, but she does look pleased. 

“Yasha already knows that I love her”, Molly says while Jester keeps hugging him, pressing Molly’s side of the head against her cheek, which makes it hard for him to look at Yasha but he can practically hear her smile through the haze of whiskey in his head and Jester’s proclamations of mutual affection in his left ear. 

Molly points at Beau but she waves her hands and throws some raisins at him. 

“Fuck you, Molly. I hate you, too”, she says with a grin. He can’t even protest as the raisins find their way down his coat. Damn, all these people are the worst. He loves them so fucking much. 

“And you two”, he says in Infernal und points to Caleb and Fjord, who both look alarmed and confused at the same time. Molly sees the way they sit close to each other, but not as close as any of them would like, probably. “You two are the worst. You, with your pretty face and your smooth voice and… and you! With your weird charm and blue, blue eyes and cute dimples! I would definitely go to bed with any of you! At the same time, preferably!”

Jester releases his head and laughs. And laughs and laughs and hits Molly’s shoulder so hard that it actually hurts. Molly grins and rubs his arm and he’s glad that he said this in Infernal, because Caleb and Fjord are now looking at each other full of concern and maybe a bit of curiosity. 

“I should probably give up”, Molly tells Nott earnestly. “But I’m a really sore loser.”

And he picks up one leftover drink after the other and downs them. Nott’s eyes grow wide for a moment, then she follows suit. 

“Nott, I don’t think–”, Caleb starts but she already downed her last drink and crosses her arms in front of her chest. 

“Yasha, did I ever tell you that I… love… how you– the way you smell?”, Molly slurs and Yasha sighs deeply and gets up from her chair. 

“Not recently”, Yasha says softly and picks Molly up from his chair. The bar is spinning rapidly now and Molly presses his eyes close. 

“I win!”, Nott screeches. 

“You win”, Caleb echoes and Molly wants to protest, but his tongue doesn’t seem to be part of his body anymore. He’ll argue with Nott about who won this contest tomorrow, when the world isn’t turning at this rapid pace anymore.

“I love all you terrible people!”, he calls back to them.

“We love you too, Molly! Sleep well!”, Jester shouts back at him. Molly chuckles and even though he’s a bit sick he can feel fuzzy warmth spread out in his chest.

Yasha walks away with Molly in her arms and the voices of the others get quieter with each of her big steps. 

“Jester, what did he say?”, he hears Fjord ask and Molly grins widely. 

“Oh, you know. You look like a pickle and Caleb should get a new haircut”, Jester answers. Molly can picture her sly smile in his head. He’s so very tired. Maybe he could just fall asleep in Yasha’s arms. They’re really nice arms, strong but also pretty gentle. Damn, Molly loves Yasha. 

“Hey Yasha. I love you.”

“I love you too, Molly.”

“Heh. Amazing.”

“You should go to sleep.”

“Yeah. Yeah, ok.”

He can feel how Yasha puts him down gently and a soft bed under his back. Molly would like to protest, because he definitely prefers the floor, but then the bed creaks and Yasha sits down beside him, puts her legs up on the bed and her hand in Molly’s hair. 

Molly presses his face to Yasha’s thigh and sighs happily. 

“Good night”, he murmurs against Yasha’s leg and he doesn’t even hear her response before sleep takes him.


End file.
